Say That You're Mine
by ANIme.K-POP.Fan.4EVer.ever
Summary: Proof that opposites do attract: Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Brigadier of the Rune Knights while Natsu Dragneel, a ordinary stupid pizza delivery boy. Throw in some misunderstandings along with creepy lieutenants,fathers obessed with money and Mafia's out for some love affair reasons along with paranormal friends and you get yourself the perfect recipe of disaster!-NaLu
1. Chapter 1 : Crap!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with my new story: Say That Your Mine pairing my favorite couple, Natsu and Lucy! Please point out my mistakes and please don't insult my work, I worked hard for this! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own only the plot. Thank you**_

* * *

*swish...swish...swish!*

"Hah! Its Lu-chan!" Levy sang as everyone nodded in approval.

"It's about time we get you back, Lucy." Erza said with a intense glare that made Lucy gulp.

"*cough* Alright then...truth!" Lucy said in a stern tone and Bisca suddenly said," Your no fun Lucy! Come on, dare!".

"Nope!" Lucy shook her head defiantly but a sudden glare made her stomach flip.

" Luuuuucyyyy...? Your doing the dare righhhtttt...?" Erza asked in a scary tone and poor Lucy had no choice other than agree.

" Alright! Lucy, you see that old man sitting there infront of that shop right?" Erza asked pointing her finger outside of the bus window at a faraway shop.

"Yeah..." Lucy replied craning to look.

" Well...-", Erza's eyes started to beam.

"- I dare you to blow that man a kiss and scream ' I love you' to him...hehehe...".

Lucy was dead-shocked, she gulped trying to imitate the puppy dog eyes, but Erza did not do justice on her blonde companion.

"Nnghh...okay!" Lucy groaned and Erza smiled triumphantly.

"Now Lu-chan!" Levy giggled and Lucy looked out of the window and yelled, " Grandpa!".

The old man noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy blew a kiss and screamed," I LOVE YOU!" and the bus sped off leaving the old man burning red in the face jumping like a monkey.

But little did Lucy know that a certain pink-haired lad had watched the whole...er...scene with a gaping mouth.

* * *

" Oh god! Lucy...that was too funny!" Bisca laughed while trying to stop the tears from flowing.

All the girls continued to laugh while Lucy could only frown but, after a while she too, began to laugh crazily.

They were all students in Fairy University starting their third and final year to become full-fledged artists.

Currently, they were taking a trip to Clover Town to relax for the whole day and return to Strawberry Street by evening. After a good deal of an hour they reached there picnic spot, a beautiful garden which looked more like a golf court than a garden.

As they were enjoying themselves Levy suddenly asked," Lu-chan, what is the thing you want to do the most?".

Lucy took a minute to think before replying," I want to become a famous artist...but there's something I want to do more than that...".

A smile curved up her lips as she said," I want to fall in love more than anything" and everyone smiled.

" Who knows...he could be here..." Lucy said standing up.

" I wonder where are you my prince?" she asked herself while closing her eyes but suddenly a voice replied," Sitting here waiting for you".

Lucy snapped her eyes open and the others looked around.

" What was that?" Evergreen asked looking around.

" Where?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

" On top of you" the voice replied and Lucy including all the girls looked up and saw a boy sitting in one of the branches of the tree, about the same age as them with rosy-pink hair and head-phones intact on his ears chanting," Oh~ Going crazy for you...you, you, you!".

Lucy looked angry, was this boy mocking her?

She put her hands on her hips and yelled," Hey you!".

The voice startled the boy as he took his head-phones off frowning.

" What?" he snapped back.

" Why were you answering?" Lucy asked angrily, she was somehow pissed at this boy's attitude.

" What the heck? Hello, I was just repeating this song so...shoo!" the boy answered while waving his hand like he was shooing a mosquito putting his phones on.

Lucy clenched her fist and stomped the ground hard before walking away.

All the girls were enjoying this little drama, it took them a couple of seconds to realize that there blonde friend had when they realized, they ran after her.

" That stupid, insolent jerk! How dare he snaps back talking to me, Lucy Heartfilia daughter of the Brigadier of the Rune Knights of Magnolia? Argg!" Lucy groaned, she practically felt like pulling that lad's hair out, making him bald in the process.

" Lu-chan, you okay?" Levy asked finally catching up to her.

" Yeah...how about we move our picnic spot somewhere else? I hate him..." Lucy suggested and the girls nodded.

* * *

After they had finished their picnic, the girls were planning to go home when Erza suggested that they might visit the new pizza restaurant, Firey Blaze to have dinner and then go home.

As a result, all of them went there and sat in a table of 5 while Erza was looking over the menu.

" Oi! Natsu!" called a boy with golden hair.

" What?" asked a boy with rosy-pink hair and head-phones clasped tightly in his ears, it was the same lad Lucy had met in Clover Town Picnic Field.

" Customers here! Oh and Elfman here wants you to do a favour for him" the golden haired lad smirked as the said man with white hair and overly muscular body, Elfman shuffled uncomfortably in the cashier counter.

Natsu put on his waiter's apron without glancing at the customers.

" Excuse me, we need a waiter here!" Erza called and Elfman suddenly grabbed Natsu and pulled him to the side.

" Natsu...please give this love-letter to the girl sitting next to the scarlet-haired girl" Elfman said quickly hiding his face.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he read the letter, it was only written: I love you, you captured my heart at first sight and some scribbles which he took to be Elfman's name.

" Fine! Coming right up!" he yelled back to the girls patiently waiting for there waiter.

With the letter crumpled in his apron pocket and the head-phone hanging in his neck, he slowly made his way to Lucy's table when his jaw dropped seeing her as she turned around at the exact same moment.

Lucy's jaw dropped, was destiny playing a cruel trick on her? That same insolent jerk she met in Clover happened to be a waiter in Firey Blaze and the one to take their order?.

" You! Why are you here?" Lucy said pointing a accusing finger at Natsu who only scowled and waved a hand at her saying," Oh, what does it look like? I work here and what's with that pissy mood? Shoo~".

For the second time in history, someone had actually insulted her like that, it was like a huge slap in the face while the other girls smiled.

As the girls ( excluding Lucy who was pouting angrily) were engrossed in a conversation on what type of pizza to choose, Natsu found his chance to put the letter in.

_The girl sitting next to the scarlet haired girl is this blonde chick...what luck, she even has her_ _diary_...Natsu grinned inwardly and in a blink of an eye he put the letter inside Lucy's diary without anyone noticing anything.

" Ah...here is the order" Erza said in a serious tone and Natsu took the order grinning like an idiot while going back to the counter.

" Hey, Loke! Where's Elfman?" Natsu asked and the golden lad replied," Went out for some reason".

After he had given the respective dishes and the girl's had eaten and walked out of the restaurant did Elfman come back.

" So did you do it?" Elfman asked excitedly.

" Yeah." Natsu grinned widely.

" You did give it to the light-brownish haired girl right?" Elfman asked in a serious tone and Natsu's grin faded away.

" Ah...wait...no...weren't you talking about the blonde chick?" Natsu asked and Elfman's face fell apart.

" No! The girl seating in the other side of the scarlet haired girl!" Elfman shouted and Natsu gulped.

" You gave it to the wrong person!" Elfman whined and it took Natsu a couple of seconds to realize what misdeed he had done.

" Oh...CRAP!" he shouted banging his head on the cashier counter.

* * *

**So chapter one ended! How was it? Please read and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Misunderstanding

**Hello everyone and please forgive me for updating soo late, I had to think alot writing this chapter. SO anyways, I present to you the 2nd chapter of Say That Your Mine. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own the you.**_

* * *

" How long are you going to stay like that...looking like a sea slug, Natsu?" Loke asked in a monotone while Natsu sighed and sank into his seat even more.

It was morning about 1 or 2 but to Natsu, it looked like 12 o'clock midnight.

Elfman had refused to talk to him and as that day happened to be one of the closure days of Firey Blaze, Natsu bunked with his friends that night skipping his class as he worked only part-time for the restaurant.

" Hey...Elfman...sorry..." Natsu muttered.

Elfman refused to look at him and continued to stare at the floor.

" Hey look...you can just give her another letter-" but before Natsu could finish, Elfman gave him such a glare that Natsu swore he would get nightmares from.

" Ah...um...h-hey...l-lets talk..." Natsu stuttered using his hands like a shield in between him and Elfman who was beginning to stand up while Natsu was infact soo attached with the seat that before Elfman took another step closer, Natsu fell flat with his seat.

Elfman and Loke both looked at Natsu who was actually scrambling the air to get up as he was somehow strangely attached with his seat, sweatdropping.

After Natsu had managed to get up and free himself from his seat did Elfman start talking.

" You don't understand, I'm worried about you!" he exclaimed and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

" *sigh* Do you know who that blonde girl from yesterday that came to our restaurant is?" Elfman asked and Natsu shook his head earning a sigh from Loke.

" Allow me to explain. She is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Brigadier Jude Heartfilia and deceased astronomer and artist Layla Heartfilia. Her father is the chief of the Rune Knights of Magnolia, meaning if he says your a kidnapper then you are a kidnapper even if your not a kidnapper. Jude Heartfilia-san is very, _very_ strict...you'd definitely not want to get on his nerves. So, do you realize what peril your in?" Loke asked.

Natsu shook his head saying, " Nope...I don't even know what's peril...sounds tasty."

Elfman sighed and Loke pushed back his blue-tinted sunglasses saying, " It means that since your the one that gave the letter you in big trouble. How? Well say, Jude-san sees the letter and reads it and does somehow manage to read the scribbles, Lucy would blame it on you as she doesn't ever remember anyone putting the letter inside her diary and lastly, I'm sure you didn't notice but the scarlet-haired maiden saw everything of how you put the letter inside Lucy's diary...understand?".

Natsu gulped and he looked white as snow.

" W-would he...throw m-me t-to...jail?" Natsu stuttered and Loke nodded with a smile saying," A yes, flirting with his daughter even if your not flirting is a big no-no. Ah and I have something here", as he brought out a copy of a famous book named ' Rebecca'.

" Huh?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

" Give it to Lucy...I can't as I have a date to attend." Loke replied handing the book to Natsu who looked at it with a question mark.

" Hehehehe...he might blame you for a thief and you'd recieve a life-time imprisonment..." Loke replied with his eyes glinting which made Natsu gulp.

" And exactly where should I find this chick?" Natsu asked and Loke replied," Front page of book tells everything.".

" Oookaaay...last question...how is it you know _everything_ about this Jude guy?" Natsu asked, by now Elfman had started arranging himself for leaving.

" Ah! You didn't know? Jude-san is my uncle's wife's nephew's uncle's brother-in-law's half-sister's step-mother's son...twice removed." Loke replied smiling and Natsu ran away sweatdropping.

* * *

" Hell, Loke's inhuman...he's a monster!" Natsu whispered parking his motorcycle while walking up to the open gate of Fairy University, most of the students were leaving.

_Blonde chick...where the heck are you?,_ Natsu wondered when suddenly he spotted her.

Lucy wearing shorts and tops( sleeve-less) along with sneakers and her hair in low pig-tails.

" Oi! Blondie!" Natsu called and Lucy looked up and her jaw dropped.

She ran up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him saying, " You again? Why are you following me?".

" Wait, wait,wait! Look I'm not following you, I just came to return your book...you left it last night in our restaurant."

Natsu quickly replied handing the book to Lucy who looked at him curiously.

" My copy of Rebecca! I thought I lost it." Lucy replied hugging the book tightly.

" Ah...well...glad that you got your precious book back..." Natsu said giving his signature grin.

" Wait...is that your bike?" Natsu asked pointing at a pink motorcycle, he started laughing.

" Hey! Why don't you just leave?" Lucy retorted back angrily.

" A pink bike...a disgrace to womanhood...hahaha." Natsu laughed harder and Lucy walked over to her bike only to find the air slowly releasing itself from one of her tire's, how tragic.

" AH! Your tire's changing into a pancake...ah! It would take you hours to walk home...midnight would fall...ghosts would haunt you." Natsu said with his eyes flashing like light-bulbs.

" Hiih! Scary!" Lucy cried out.

" Well your in the: Damsel in Distress category so, just hop onto my bike and I'll take you home." Natsu suggested and Lucy looked at him as if she saw a critical math problem.

" Look its your only option..." Natsu replied and Lucy slowly nodded as they started walking up to the gate.

" Pinky! Your going too FAAAASSSSTTT!" Lucy screamed clutching Natsu's abdomen as tightly as she could, all the pedestrians only saw a blur passing down the road.

" It's not pinky! It's Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu yelled back and by 4, they reached Lucy's house.

" Ha...ha...your a complete monster, Natsu." Lucy panted while hopping down from his bike.

Natsu only grinned in return.

" Hey...don't you go to university?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah...in the department of automobile engineer...but as I need money, I do part-time in Firey Blaze." Natsu explained.

" Ah...I see. Well...lets hope we don't meet again and thanks for the ride...pinky." Lucy quickly said before running inside her house as Natsu screamed," IT'S NO PINKY!"

But unknown to them, Jude Heartfilia had been watching everything while clutching a note." Ah...so, it's that boy..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

" I'm home!" Lucy called cheerfully and a pink-haired maid came infront of her and bowed saying," Welcome home Princess, is there any punishment for me?".

" Virgo, would you please stop talking like that?" Lucy asked sweatdropping.

" Ah...Lucy, where is your bike?" a deep voice asked and Lucy looked up to see a man with blonde hair tied in a low ponytail walking down the great staircase.

" Ah...well...the tire was punctured..." Lucy stammered not wanting to tell him that Natsu drove her back.

" Ah I see. Virgo, send Scorpio to bring Lucy's bike." Jude ordered and Virgo gave a bow saying," Yes Master.".

" Oh and tell Aquarius to fill her bath with rose petals and after that...possibly a hair-cut by Cancer?" Jude asked and Lucy nodded with a smile.

" Ah~ better!" Lucy said dipping her body in the warm water strewn with rose petals, it was truly needed after that crazy ride.

" Ah, Lyra!" Lucy smiled as she saw a woman with golden hair and a harp in her hand walking towards her bath.

" Lucy-chan! Will it be the same song?" Lyra asked and Lucy nodded as she began to sing.

Lyra knew exactly what to sing all the time, it was as if she could read everyone's mood.

The song was slow and gentle, something that made Lucy feel calm and cheerful.

It was the song her mother used to like, so gradually Lucy loved the same things her mother used to like.

After Lyra finished playing the song, Lucy got up from her heavenly bath and got dressed before Cancer would do a hair-cut for her.

After she got dressed, unfortunately she met with Aquarius who was the self-proclaimed, ill-tempered, scary organizer of the mansion who everyone feared.

Aquarius was scolding Lucy for why she took an hour to finish her bath but when she saw Scorpio, the head butler and her boyfriend she immediately ignored Lucy and went to her boyfriend.

After Cancer, the family's chief hair expert fixed her on 2 ponytails she went to her room to rest for a while.

* * *

Night fell and Lucy was immediately filled with the rich and heavenly smell of her favorite dinner dishes, she was thankful that Libra the chief cook who used to create the masterpieces in the cooking world was there personal cook.

Libra for some reason used to mask her face and had this scale in her hand.

Virgo, her personal maid and also an expert in cleaning everything called her for dinner.

Lucy sat on her chair and Jude sat on his and they started savoring each and every bite of the delicious food.

Halfway eating Jude suddenly asked," Lucy...are you perhaps...associated with matters...aside from your studies?".

Lucy looked puzzled, exactly what did he mean by ' associated with matters aside from her studies'?.

" I don't understand, Dad. What do you mean by matters?" she asked and her father took a deep breath before saying," Matters like love affairs, Lucy".

Lucy was baffled, why this sudden question today?.

" No, why are you asking me this so suddenly?" she asked rather shocked.

" Hmmm...then what about this and the boy that drove you back here?" Jude asked while showing a note in his hand as Lucy's eyes widened.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ended! How was it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Responsibility

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the immense late, this chapter was long! And I should say I appreciate all the reviews, thank you all very much and I hope all of you keep on reading this and stick through the end! Please read and REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own the You!**_

* * *

The sun bathed it's light on the blonde haired lass who's face was burried deep on her silk sheets, her eyes red and her cheeks damp from all the crying she did the whole night.

It was the first time since her mother died she cried like this, she couldn't stop the new tears from flooding her cheeks.

_Why is life so unfair?,_ she wondered and a familiar scene played in her mind that was the sole reason for her despair.

_" Dad, I never-" Lucy couldn't finish as Jude raised his hand for her to stop._

_" Inside this letter it says: I love you, you captured my heart at first sight and this pink-haired boy drove you back home...how long have this been going on?" her father demanded as she began to stammer,__" I s-swear...nothing is g-going on!"._

_" You so easily made yourself vulnerable to him...clutching him tightly...because of you, my honour is in danger...how could you do this Lucy? I am soo ashamed of you!" her father shouted much to Lucy's disbelief._

_" My decisions final, you will be marrying Lieutenant Gray Fullbuster 3 weeks from now...start preparing yourself." Jude replied getting up. _

_" B-but, Dad! What about my university?"Lucy asked loudly._

_" There is no need for you to continue as you engage in such shameful and reckless things." Jude replied sternly and Lucy began to argue back,"If mom was here then-"._

_"-Then nothing would have happened! I control everything Lucy, Layla is dead! You will do as I say, don't dare disobey!" Jude shouted and Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she began," B-but..."._

_" Don't argue back! Now begone from my sight!" Jude's voice echoed and all the maids and servants looked worried. _

_Lucy couldn't stop her tears from streaming down, with trembling legs she ran to her room and closed her door shut._

" W-what...did I do...wrong?" she whispered burying her face in her pillow to stop her tears from streaming.

She heard the door open and guessed it was Virgo who looked at her with a worried expression.

" Princess..." Virgo whispered softly and Lucy sat on her bed with her hands covering her face.

" Princess..." Virgo began but Lucy started saying," I d-don't want to m-marry...*sniff*...I want to a-accomplish my dream o-of becoming an a-artist...I-I...don't know what to do anymore!".

Virgo put a gentle hand around her shoulder and said," Princess...I may not be of any help to you so I apolozige...you can give me punishment later but...you can cry on my shoulder.".

It didn't take Lucy long, she wrapped her arms around Virgo's shoulder and cried for as long as she could.

Virgo suggested that she might feel better if she went to university and Lucy agreed.

She didn't meet her father in the morning and Scorpio drove her to her university.

Erza , Levy , Bisca , Evergreen , Lisanna and Cana knew that something was wrong seeing that Lucy's eyes were red and her cheeks puffy not to mention the fact that her hair was incredibly messy.

Lucy explained everything as tears stremed down her cheeks, she couldn't stop crying.

" I never knew Jude-san would be this terrible."Levy said and Erza added," It was that pink-haired bastard's fault to begin with." with clenched fists as Cana and Lisanna replied," Calm down, Erza".

" So what should we do?" Bisca asked and Evergreen put her finger on her chin thinking just when a voice yelled," Hey, Blondie!".

* * *

Natsu was going to his university with his motorcycle when he spotted Lucy surrounded by some girls, so he decided to greet her.

Immediately he called her, he was covered by girls with intense glares.

" W-what...did I...d-do?" Natsu asked sweatdropping as he watched Erza glaring daggers at him.

The whole Strawberry Street knew who she was, and knew that she was not to be messed with.

Even the dumb Natsu had heard of her, Erza Scarlet the Titania.

Before Erza could begin talking, Natsu noticed Lucy sitting in the pavement with her head dropping in her arms.

Ignoring all the daggers and the girls, he made his way infront of Lucy and asked," Hey...are you okay?".

" It's all your fault!" Lucy yelled facing him and only then did Natsu notice that Lucy was crying.

Natsu staggered back with a baffled look as Lucy continued," I forgot that you put that letter inside my diary, I remember now! Because you drove me home and the letter, my father's arranging my marriage with Gray Fullbuster! He's stopping me from making my dream come true and your responsible for this! Why did I ever meet you?" she shouted frustated.

" M-my dream is shattered...your responsible for this!" Lucy shouted pointing an accusing finger at Natsu.

" W-wait!" he shouted, his hands acting like a shield in between him and all girl's that was glaring at him.

" L-look! About the letter, it was a mistake!" Natsu shouted and all the girls including Lucy looked at him puzzled.

" Look, my friend Elfman gave the letter to me saying that I should give it to the girl ' seating next to the scarlet-haired girl ' but he didn't say which side so, I thought it might be Blondie so I put it in her diary but in reality, Elfman meant to give it to you!" he shouted pointing at Evergreen who got startled.

" I don't believe you." Erza said in a threatening voice.

" I'm innocent, I did what Elfman said! I had no choice!" Natsu shouted desperately as Lucy's eyes widened.

" But it doesn't change anything! My father would think of it as a made-up story, and whatever he decides everyone has to follow it! He will never ever change his decision!" Lucy cried out and Natsu felt somewhat guilty of what he had done.

Out of the blue, an idea popped up in his mind, an idea that would save Lucy and her dream.

" Gray Fullbuster...isn't he the Lieutenant?" Natsu asked and Levy nodded.

" Where is the Rune Council of Magnolia?" Natsu asked and Bisca replied," Downtown of Strawberry Street.".

" Oh okay! Alright, as I am responsible for this, I'll get you out of this trouble." Natsu said turning and Lucy asked," How?".

" You'll see". Natsu replied walking out of the gate leaving all the girls and Lucy alone.

" You know what Lucy? I think he might be able to save you." Lisanna replied and Lucy nodded saying," Yes, I hope so.".

* * *

Natsu gulped as he parked his motorcycle infront of the Rune Council, he was dead nervous.

With shaking legs, he walked up the stair's to the management floor (a.k.a Ground Floor).

He was practically shaking from head to toe, he felt his stomach do a couple of back-flips and cartwheel...this did not look good.

He made his way infront of the counter and a lady asked him," What may I do for you?".

" Um...is...Lieutenant Gray Fullbuster here?" Natsu asked with a shaky voice.

" Ah yes, room 208" the lady replied and with a stoic expression, Natsu made his way towards the room.

The door was open so Natsu went in and sat in one of the chairs infront of the desk, his body was practically vibrating.

Gray Fullbuster was not present inside the room which Natsu was thankful for.

The room was rich and elegant, the walls were framed with pictures of the Rune Council and was painted a shade of blue. The desk was incredibly neat and a certain list of people was in the middle.

Natsu carefully took it hoping no one saw him and noticed the names crossed, only one name was circled.

Natsu tried to understand the meaning behind this but was interrupted by a sudden," BAM!" out of nowhere.

With a heart ready to burst open out of nervousness he looked around but instead of seeing anyone, he heard someone moaning while saying," Please no more! Uwaahh!" and another " BAM!", followed by a voice yelling, "You've got no reason to live! Hahaha!".

Natsu's heart was practically jumping out of his chest, he gulped as a man entered the room.

Natsu stood up quickly and saw that the man who entered the room had had navy blue hair with black eyes. He was as tall as Natsu and was wearing a white coat with blue trimmings and had an air of pride atmosphere around him.

"Who are you?" he asked taking him seat.

"Um...Na-Natsu...Dragneel." Natsu stammered, his hands were all sweaty.

" Ah alright, sit down. So what is the reason you cam here?" Gray asked as Natsu sat down.

" W-well...um...I...ah..." Natsu stammered endlessly while Lieutenant Gray's patience was ticking off.

" Fast fast! I wouldn't even be able to give this much time in my marriage." Gray said in a matter-of-fact tone and Natsu sweatdropped screaming inwardly for his stupidity and for that Lieutenant's lack of patience.

" Y-you...are marrying Lucy H-heartfilia right?" Natsu managed to ask and Gray nodded saying," Ah yes, daughter of Jude Heartfilia.".

" Y-you...can't marry her!" Natsu said automatically and before he knew it, a gun was pointed right in the middle of his forehead as Gray yelled," Why shouldn't I? Who are you to say that?".

" Sir,sir,sir! N-no! I'm barely in my early twenties! Noo!" Natsu whined and Gray sighed and to Natsu's greatest relief, he put the gun in the desk.

"Spill." he said and like a robot Natsu replied," I love Lucy Heartfilia.".

* * *

" Why you!" Gray shouted forcing the gun in his heart as Natsu prayed for God's help.

" Wasn't there any other girl in Magnolia other than her? I am going to marry her whether you like it or not!" Gray shouted and Natsu shouted," Oh no sir! Don't pull the trigger, I don't wanna die!".

After what seemed like hours later, Gray gritted his teeths and put the gun back to his pocket while he asked the traumatized-Natsu,"Whats your name again?".

It took Natsu a couple of seconds to digest his question and he replied," Na-natsu Dragneel.".

" Hmm...what do you do?" Gray asked.

" Pi-pizza delivery." Natsu replied gulping and Gray looked at him with pure disgust as he said," Pizza delivery? My soon-to-be wife's boyfriend is a pizza delivery boy? What are you going to feed her if you get together? Pizza?" while motioning a large circle stating it to be a pizza.

" I'm marrying her even if you like it or not!" Gray responded sternly and Natsu decided to use his Plan B.

" I'll commit suicide!" he shouted and Gray looked at him with a your-not-serious look.

" We love each other to death! If destiny turn's out to be like Romeo and Juliet, we'll do the same as them. The day you will be marrying her, I'll bring poison and drink it infront of her! I'll blame you for this, you!" Natsu said pointing an accusing finger at Gray while standing up.

" Then, after seeing my death she will unsheath a dagger from the wedding cake table and die with me! The whole of Magnolia would blame you, and you'll go to prison for that!" Natsu shouted while walking out of the room keeping his voice loud for Gray to here.

" Then we'd come back as ghosts and drive you insane until you commit suicide! I'm serious Lieutenant!" he shouted standing outside of the building when a sudden grin escaped his lips.

He turned his bike on with the grin knowing that his plan worked but little did he know that his epic Plan B would turn not only his, but also Lucy's future upside down...cruel destiny.

**-(Preview**:_** Terrible Misunderstanding)-**_

**"How could you say that I, Lucy Heartfilia has something going on with you-" **Lucy pointed an accusing finger at Natsu.

**"-a ordinary, idiotic, stalker not to mention a pizza delivery boy, Natsu Dragneel?" **Lucy cried but Gray quickly came and sat on his seat making the pointless arguement between the 2 ' lovebirds ' die out.

**" I've taken a _REAL _liking to you both...tell me about how you 2 first met?"**Gray asked and both Natsu and Lucy thought inwardly,  
.

.

.

.

.

_this is insane._

* * *

**How was it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Terrible Misunderstanding

**So...um...hello everyone! PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! I know I'm such a TERRIBLE author...my school started in July 1...I am soo busy now but I hope that this reaaaaalllly long chapter would make up for it! Please stick with the story, I will not quit on it! Please review and one thing to tell you all: I love long reviews and its okay to criticize, it inspires me to write even better! So please READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, thank you.**_

* * *

**Fo-fo-follow me and you'll understand, I promise**

**I'll I'll I'll show you a fantasy story (Come here, girl)**

**Every- Everyday, Days like today**

**Money, Love, Fashion, Fame(Fame) and all that's in between**

**A sleepless night, lets stay away all night**

**Tell the DJ turn it up, up, up and da-da-dance a little more**

**More nights, even if many nights pass**

" Natsu Dragneel...WOULD YOU QUIT THE SONG OR WILL I KICK YOU OUT OF HERE?" the owner of Firey Blaze, Makarov Dreyar screamed making Natsu's headphones fall down from his ears.

" Hiih...! C-can't you please stop screaming for o-once, Gramps?" Natsu groaned miserably rubbing his headphones. Makarov only scowled and gave a I'll-fry-you-next-time look, before going back to his room.

" Oh wow! Early in the morning getting on the nerves of Master, what a pleasant day it would be." Loke said grinning while his voice reeked with sarcasm.

" That's all you know..." Natsu replied just when Elfman came in and asked," Natsu why don't you be a man and tell the good news about your epic Plan B succeeding?".

" Oh...yeah sure...Blondie's gonna fry me to ashes when she hears." Natsu replied sarcastically and Loke only grinned as Natsu took off his apron and made his way towards his motorcycle.

" Why is he here?" Natsu groaned peeking from a pillar of Fairy University to see Lieutenant Gray telling one of the guards to call Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu saw a telephone box in the pillar infront of him which was used by putting some coins to make phone calls. He saw Gray pacing up and down impatiently so Natsu took a couple of steps before turning into a stone when Gray peeked from the side and began pacing again.

Natsu made his way to the telephone box and put a few coins in and typed Gray's phone number which he took from his cards and put the phone on his ear.

**Ring, ring, ring** Gray's phone rang and he picked up saying," Hello...who is it?".

" Sir you won't believe this! Two university are having a war in Hargeon Town!" Natsu said hoping that this excuse would drive him away.

" Who is it?" Gray yelled and Natsu furiously whispered," Hello? Hello, Hello, Hello? I can't hear anything! Oh my GOD! A dead BODY JUST FELL DOWN!".

Gray looked utterly angry, it was as if the anger was emitting from his body.

" WHO THE BLOODY HECK IS IT?" his voice roared through the phone making the stand-by students flinch in fear and Natsu swore that one of his ears just went deaf.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed before clasping a hand on his mouth the second Gray started looking around suspicicously.

" Another dead body fell down sir!" Natsu said and Gray replied," Alright! Stop yelling, I'm going there!", and he walked up to the stairs while Natsu grinned. Natsu slowly made his way towards the place where Gray once stood and heard some clicking heels in the air.

" Oh! Finally that grim reaper left...damn him!" Natsu sighed in relief. He didn't notice Lucy standing behind of him so he jolted up when Lucy asked," Yes?".

Lucy had not realized that this pink-haired boy was Natsu Dragneel, immediately as Natsu jolted up and turned around to see her, Lucy's face turned from solemn to pure bitter.

" You! How could you say that your my soon-to-be husband?" she shouted pointing a accusing finger at him while Natsu only sighed and said," Do you want me to be deaf Blondie? You practically killed my eardrums!".

Lucy looked taken back by his sudden outburst and said in a stern voice," What do you want?".

" I told your soon-to-be husband...Grim Reaper Gray that we love each other." Natsu stated in a matter-of-fact tone and Lucy gasped yelling," What? You told him what?".

" Look! I did this only for you...I don't like seeing any...girl cry...so I told him...that...we...hehehehe..." Natsu hesitated while squirming his hands and Lucy looked at him flabbergasted.

" So if he asks you, tell him you love me." Natsu stated and Lucy replied,"No way!".

This time Natsu decided to use his never-to-fail Plan C.

He suddenly grabbed both of Lucy's hands and started pleading saying," Oh please please please! I'm begging you Blondie! And when your talking to me...don't shout, talk sofly!".

Lucy tried to remove her hands from his but before she could do anything, the both of them heard angry shouts in the air.

Both of them twisted their head to find Grim Reaper Gray walking towards them screaming in his phone something about how he'll murder the person who lied to him, both Natsu and Lucy gulped as Gray noticed them in their very odd position.

Gray walked up to them and immediately Natsu removed his hands from Lucy's and jumped to the side.

" Do you love him?" Gray asked in a stern voice and Natsu prepared to make a run for it with one of his hands infront and another hand in the side like all those heroes in movies when they want to make an escape.

" Y-yes!" Lucy stammered and Natsu sighed in relief while waving his hand on the side of Gray and when he turned around, Natsu put the hand on his chin thinking.

" For how many years?" Gray asked and Lucy replied," For...for 5 years!".

" For 5 years? Why didn't you tell your father?" Gray asked in a shocked voice.

" I thought...I'd tell him...after I finish my university..." Lucy hesitated and Natsu added," If we did tell him...he would make us fried chickens and eat us with ketchup...we could only tell you...your a gentleman and all-" but before he could finish Gray started shouting," Who told you that I am a gentleman? Who said that?".

Natsu backed away using his hands like a shield while stammering," Ah...wait...w-what...I didn't mean...wait no...".

Lucy looked at the both of them flabbergasted, what in the world were they talking about?.

" I am not a gentleman...I am not a gentleman!" he said before walking away leaving Natsu and Lucy dumbfounded.

Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy aimed a kick on his leg before spedding off leaving Natsu growling from the pain.

_She sure knows how to kick, _Natsu thought.

* * *

**In evening...**

" What on earth?" Jude's voice roared, what did that moron Lieutenant say?.

Some minutes later, Jude disconnected the phone and sat on his seat growling.

" Dad...whats wrong?" Lucy asked tieing her hair in a ponytail while making her way towards their garden where Jude was seating.

" I'm sorry Lucy but...Gray denied the marriage." Jude said in a sad tone but a bright smile appeared in Lucy's face, a smile that was unseen for a couple of days and before Jude turned around to face Lucy, his lovely daughter had already sped off.

" She must be sad..." Jude whispered but little did he know that his daughter was already happily driving her bike with a bright smile outside.

" YES! I LOVE YOU, GRIM REAPER GRAY!" Lucy screamed speeding her bike, she couldn't explain how happy she was.

As she was giggling at how lucky she turned out to be, she didn't notice a shiny black motorcycle with the word, Dragon written in the side with a certain pink-haired lad stopping infront of her yelling," Oi oi! Watch where your- BLONDIE? Where the bloody hell...oh wait, blondie?".

Lucy was soo caught up on her imaginary dreamworld that she didn't notice her bike slowling down eventually stopping or Natsu who was looking at her curiously.

It took Lucy a couple of seconds to realize who just screamed at her like that.

When realization hit her she yelled," What the heck are you doing here, pinky?".

" IT'S NOT PINKY, IT'S NATSU!" Natsu's voice echoed and Lucy retorted," WELL IT'S NOT BLONDIE, IT'S LUCY!".

Suddenly this screaming commotion was settled by a phone call, Natsu picked up his cellphone and minutes later started laughing like a maniac.

" What is wrong with him?" Lucy asked herself eyeing at Natsu who was crazily laughing.

" Oh well!" Lucy said while starting her bike only to find Natsu holding the edge of it.

Lucy shot him a dangerous look before hopping down from her bike.

She put her hands on her hips while eyeing Natsu who disconnected the phone and raised an eyebrow at her.

" Why are you holding my bike?" Lucy asked and Natsu replied," Oh, Grim Reaper's asked us to dinner in...er...Take-Over Restaurant.".

" So? I won't go!" Lucy said folding her arms infront of her chest.

" Then don't go. But their is a saying, that Lieutenant's can really act as Grim Reaper's for the other world." Natsu said in a matter-of-fact tone and Lucy gulped and quickly said," I want to go! I want to go, no problem!" and Natsu grinned in return.

* * *

**At Take-Over Restaurant...8:30~**

"Ahahahahahaha! I really like you two!" Gray roared with laughter as Natsu and Lucy only fake smiled.

" Tell me...about how you 2 first met." Gray said and both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other as if they never heard of anything like this.

" If it's anything personal then, don't worry." Gray stated when Natsu suddenly said," No no! It's nothing personal, sure! We can tell you!" much to Lucy's dismay.

" Uh...um...in a...in a road?" Natsu asked himself and both Grim Reaper and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

" Yes yes! In a road! I was going to Clover Town while she was going to Crocas, Fiore's capital. On the way, I found her with her bike's tire punctured...I told her to hop on my bike and casually she did." Natsu started straightening his collar and Lucy muttered," Trying to look handsome infront of Grim Reaper...heh! Even Grim Reaper is more handsome than he is!".

" So what happened next?" Gray asked excitedly as Lucy sweatdropped.

" Well...after that, she said that it was fine to drop her on Clover Town but the bus for Crocas was closed...no scratch that...the whole station was closed!" Natsu added in a dramatic tone and Gray whistled as Lucy dropped her head on her hands.

" Well actually since I was going to stay in a hotel and she too was going to stay in a hotel, we started the search. After hours of searching we came by this Hotel named, **_Glee_ _Paradise_ **and well one room was there and we desperately needed a place to stay...so, we spent the night together there." Natsu stated in a casual tone and suddenly his face was filled with orange juice.

The second Natsu said those words, Lucy spat out her orange juice soaking him in the face as the cup of tea Gray was drinking fell from his hand crashing into the floor.

Lucy slapped herself twice and looked at Natsu as if she never heard of something like that while Gray stuttered," S-spend...t-the night...t-t-together...?".

While Lucy and Gray was having a heart-attack, Natsu was completely oblivious to what he said.

" Yeah...we spend the night together there..." but suddenly a smirk escaped Natsu's lips as he realized why the 2 infront of him was having a heart-attack.

He added," Siiirr~ do you want moooooooore details?".

Lucy gulped as her cheeks began to turn bright pink.

Gray turned bright shade of scarlet as he said," Noooo! I understand everything!" and Lucy gulped as she asked," W-what...exactly did you understand...sir?".

" That you...and Natsu...hahahahahaha!" Gray started laughing while Natsu joined in leaving Lucy face-palming at why she was surrounded by idiots.

Oh cruel reality...*sigh*.

**-(Preview**:_** Marriage?)-**_

**" Lucy...I want you to get married to my friend's son, Hibiki Laytis." **Jude said and Lucy looked horror-struck.

**" Do not worry Natsu and Lucy...for I will save you 2 from the perils ahead!" **Gray cried out as Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped.

**" Um...sir, WHY exactly are we in a MARRIAGE OFFICE?" **Natsu asked and suddenly Gray started laughing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as Gray started, **" Hahahaha...dummies...you 2 will know...SOON!"**.

Both Lucy and Natsu gulped as the both of them realized that they were already on the Grim Reaper's domain.

* * *

**So how was it? Please READ AND REVIEW! And for those who was wondering what song was in the beginning...well its a song named, NEVERLAND by the Korean boys band U-KISS. Its the english lyrics actually, you guys can check them out okay? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Marriage?

**Yo minna! I'm back with another chapter of STYM( Say That Your Mine)! Hope this chapter is good! Its a bit serious but next chapters would be fun to read and fun to write! Please read and REVIEW! And thank you for the reviews, it really makes me smile to read the awesome reviews! Really, thanks alot to everyone who read, review, added in fav, followed etc! Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it but I want toooooo! Anyways, I never claimed it as mine but it will be when I go to sleep! Thank you!_**

* * *

" Yes! Plue, I won't be getting married! An artist's life for me! Yah!" Lucy squeled hugging her pet dog which looked quite unsual for a dog, named Plue.

Plue wiggled around saying," Puuu~n," and Lucy smiled while untieing her braided hair.

The window was open letting the cold air brush against her cheek, she got up and wrapped a light blue shawl around her bare shoulders while her dark blue skirt waved a bit in the wind.

" Mom's shawl...ah! I love you, mom!" she whispered to herself when she heard a knock on her door.

" Come in." she said softly and Jude entered the room wearing his robe.

" Hello father, is there something you want to talk about?" she asked and her father started," Lucy, Gray did a terrible thing denying the marriage and because of that everyone will start spreading despicable rumours since your marriage was announced to be in July 28...Lucy, I have decided to give you marriage with my friend's son, Hibiki Laytis who came back from England.".

Lucy's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this.

Just when she thought that everything dealing with this marriage was over, another cruel trap surrounded her?

Why was destiny soo cruel and bitter?

What elusive net was it sewing for her?

She gulped the lump on her throat as her dry voice whispered," B-but Father, I am old enough to decide things on my own right?".

Jude sighed and held Lucy's hands gentley in his hands as he said," Lucy...never once did I loose my dignity and honour from anyone...if I'll have to loose my honour because of you, Lucy...I beg of you, Lucy.".

Lucy looked taken back, though she never would agree to this marriage but, Jude was practically blackmailing her.

" Please try to understand, Lucy..." her father whispered before leaving her room.

The sound of Jude's footsteps echoed in her ears, she bit her lower lip to stop the salty tears from falling.

Lucy sat back into her bed, wrapping the shawl more securely as she let her tears pour down. Plue looked at her curiously as he tugged her shawl from the corner.

Lucy took him in her lap, hugging him tightly as she whispered," Why is life so cruel?".

" Sir! Welcome sir!" the guards saluted a man with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. Jude Heartfilia made his way towards Lieutenant Gray Fullbuster's office with a red enveloped in his hand.

As Jude entered, Gray quickly stood and saluted him as he said," Sir, please take a seat,".

Jude waved his hand in a 'no' and said," Gray, I have comed to give you a good news. Lucy's marriage will be on July 28 with my friend's son, Hibiki Laytis who came back from England a week ago. Your the first person I am inviting, please come since I'll be needing some help,".

Gray gulped as he weakly nodded and Jude put the envelope in his desk before leaving.

Gray wondered what to do before telling one of the guards to bring out his ' Land Cruiser' jeep.

" This is their last hope." Gray whispered before starting the jeep.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

" Oni-chan!" cried out a small girl with deep blue hair as she hugged her 'oni-chan' a pink-haired boy.

" I missed you soooo much! Why didn't you come to visit me last week Natsu-onichan?" the girl said pouting as Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously saying," Ah...I was busy Wendy...oi! Come on! Don't start pouting.".

Wendy Marvell aged 12, a 6th grader in Fairy Academy who lived in the girl's dorm, Fairy Hills was the younger sister of Natsu Dragneel who was completing his studies in Dragonslayer University while staying at his dorm, Dragon Force.

The students in Fairy Academy were only allowed to see there relatives in weekends so, Natsu always visited Wendy in the weekends.

" I...I *sniff* was worried...I thought t-that you disappeared l-like *sob* Mom and Dad...*sob*," Wendy sobbed clinging to Natsu's chest as his face softened.

He wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder and whispered," Silly...I keep my promises.".

The reason why little Wendy-chan was soo overprotective of her oni-chan was because when she was about 6 or 7, their father Igneel and there mother, Grandine disappeared so, when her oni-chan didn't come she panicked thinking that her had left her.

" So Wen, lets go and grab a bite...the usual pizza?" he asked his sister with his toothy grin and Wendy nodded clinging to his hand as they went towards Firey Blaze.

" Ah my my, Wendy-chan! Is everything going well in school?" Loke asked as Wendy took a seat in one of the tables.

" Yes, everything is going fine! Ne Loke-san, is Aries-neechan doing well?" Wendy flashed a smile and a blush crept up Loke's face as he nodded; Aries was Loke's girlfriend in Stellar Spirit University.

" Ah! Oni-chan, how is Lucy-san?" Wendy asked and Natsu's grin faded.

Wendy could guess what he was thinking so she decided to break the silence by saying," Elfman-san and Loke-san told me...they came by last week to give me the sweater that you bought for me. I know everything of how you and Lucy-san met, Jude-san, Gray-san and how you and Lucy-san hate each other...".

Natsu only sighed and made a mental note to kill Loke and Elfman later, a smile curved up his lips as he watched his little sister savoring each bite of her favorite pizza.

" Ne oni-chan, is Lucy-san pretty?" Wendy asked and Natsu only gulped as he stammered," Ah...yeah...blonde hair...fair skin...g-good body figure...chocolate eyes...".

" My my, its rare to hear Natsu talking about a girl's body...oh, how much you've growed!" Loke said dramatically as Natsu turned scarlet red while Wendy only beamed a this sweet moment was ruined by angry footsteps, Natsu and Wendy turned around to find a fuming Gray with a red envelope.

" Si-sir!" Natsu gasped as he and Wendy stood up; Gray handed Natsu the card.

Natsu looked curiously at the card but immediately gasped as he read Lucy and Hibiki's name along with the word,' Wedding'on it;oh why was life so cruel?.

" Get in the car now...along with you, Wendy." Gray ordered and Wendy blinked twice before asking," Gray-san...how do you know my name?".

Gray simply smiled and replied," I did a research on Natsu...and call me 'oni-chan'...I've always wanted a younger sister," in which Wendy smiled.

Natsu and Wendy both got inside the car but for some reason Natsu couldn't shake off this weird and uneasy feeling from the back of his mind; he was dreading something...he had no idea what destiny was planning for him and Lucy.

* * *

**At Fairy University...**

Lucy wearing skinny jeans with a bright green half-sleeved tops that was adorned with pink flowers along with her Mother's light blue shawl wrapped around her neck made her way towards the pavement; she had no classes and wanted to be alone.

Her hair was braided neatly and dangled in her shoulder perfectly. Suddenly her peace was ruined by a sudden jeep stopping infront of her as Gray Fullbuster stepped out of the jeep and said," Get in the car now!".

Lucy looked puzzled but obeyed without hesitation and got in the jeep before her eyes bulged out of her sockets.

" What?" Natsu asked eyeing Lucy who took her seat eyeing Wendy. Natsu was seated in the front with Gray while the 2 girls were in the back.

" S-she...don't tell me-" but before Lucy could finish, Natsu cut in saying," Keep your dirty thoughts to youself,".

Gray and Wendy both looked puzzled but decided to dismiss the matter.

" I'm Wendy Marvell, younger sister of Natsu oni-chan! Nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled as Lucy nodded guessing that she must have known about everything.

As Gray was driving the car to wherever he knew, Lucy decided to have a talk with Natsu about everything.

" Pss...Natsu?" Lucy muttered as Natsu turned around raising an eyebrow.

" I think it's better to tell Grim Reaper that nothing is going on between us...incase we get into more trouble," Lucy whispered and Natsu nodded signalling a thumbs-up at Lucy who only nodded.

" Um...sir..." Natsu began but he was interrupted by Gray's phone ringing.

" Hold on," Gray said before grabbing his phone.

After a few minutes, the jeep came to a stop as Gray shouted," What?".

Wendy and Lucy jumped in surprise while Natsu gulped; what happened now?.

" No no! Lying to me is a serious case! He has no reason to live! Finish him right now!" Gray shrieked as Natsu's eyes widened while sweat trickled down his forehead; Wendy gasped before biting her nails while Lucy started wiping the sweat on her face with her shawl.

" Oh my GOD! Don't you understand english? I want him DEAD!" Gray yelled while a typhoon was going on Natsu, Lucy and Wendy's mind.

" YOU FOOL! D-E-A-D! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Gray roared through the phone as numerous imaginary gunshots could be heard from within the jeep; the 3 were scared out of their minds.

" Lying to me? I feel like blasting anyone who lies to me! Last time, I killed five people! Took them in this wide area and told them go! And then I shot them from the back! Each 2 TIMES!" he laughed wickedly while Natsu's face was dripping with sweat and Wendy and Lucy were wiping the sweat off there foreheads.

" So!" Gray said after a while putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder as he jumped in surprise.

" You were saying something before the call?" Gray asked and Natsu looked at Lucy before the both of them started it seemed that they were laughing joyfully, in the inside they were having a heartattack.

" Hmm...lovebirds!" Gray muttered with a smirk as Natsu and Lucy nodded while Wendy looked puzzled before Gray started the car again. The car finally reached infront of an office-like building.

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy got out and followed Gray inside.

" Sir...exactly why are we inside a marriage office?" Lucy asked eyeing the name plate inside the office written ' Marriage Office'.

" Hahaha...simple! To get the both of you married of course!" Gray replied gleefully but to his surprise, both Natsu and Lucy's jaw dropped open.

* * *

_To get the both of you married of course, to get the both you married, to get the both of you married...married...both of you married...married...married!,_Gray's voice echoed endlessly in Natsu and Lucy's mind; they felt numb, hollow and empty.

" Uh...hello?" Gray waved his hand infront of the lovebird's until Natsu snapped open before stammering," Sir...c-could you g-give us...a f-few minutes?".

Gray nodded and led them to a separate room and told them to take as much time possible.

After Gray shut the door, Lucy shouted," Absolutely not! There is NOWAY I'll do this!".

Natsu wondered what to do now; did he do something wrong so that God gave him such punishment?.

" I know that this will drive you berserk but...we have to do this marriage," Natsu stated but before Lucy could begin her storm, Natsu cut in," Promising you that I would stop your marriage was my greatest mistake and Grim Reaper just **_had_ **to make everything worser for me and for you! The best thing to do is get married because you saw what Gray is like, he can kill someone for lying! And why are you thinking that hard? We'll get a divorce tomorrow!" Natsu explained but Lucy shook her head saying," It's not that simple Natsu...for you it might be but, for a girl it's not!".

" You are Lucy Heartfilia right? Someone who wants to be a famous artist right? What is better? Marrying Hibiki Laytis and destroying your dream or doing a fake marriage and protect your dream? It's up to you, Lucy." Natsu said and Lucy looked up and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

But suddenly a voice whispered in her mind, _Lucy protect_ _your_ _dream_.

She remembered that her mother always used to tell her,_' A dream is the most important thing of your life Lucy, without it your life is empty. Protect your dream, let nothing destroy it,'._

She sighed and smiled at Natsu before replying," Though I hate you the most...I'll do this fake marriage...thanks, Natsu,".

Natsu only grinned in return before going back to where Gray and Wendy stood.

" Oni-chan...would you do it?" Wendy asked and the both of them nodded.

Natsu and Lucy signed the papers and at last finished their 'court marriage'.

" Come on, let's go!" Gray said and the both of them including Wendy went outside only to find a fuming Jude Heartfilia with a gun along with other officers surrounding him waiting for Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy.

Lucy's eyes widened and she took a step back in fear noticing the anger in her father's eyes; he was angry.

Wendy stiffened, she had seen his pictures in newspapers while Gray fearlessly looked his 'sir' in the eye.

Natsu, who hadn't seen Jude in his life could not recognize him and asked," Sir...your boss?".

Then, Gray said something which made Natsu's heart shatter; he said " Your father-in-law.".

**-(Preview: _Misery_)-**

**" How dare you play with my honour and dignity? How dare you do this to my daughter?"** Jude roared pointing the gun at Gray who pointed his gun at his 'sir'.

**" Correction sir. Lucy was your daughter no more than 5 minutes ago, now she is a wife and protecting a newly-wedded couple is the job of a police officer! It was you who taught me that, please do not get in the way of the laws!****"** Gray stated in a calm tone.

**" I must have hurt Dad so much...I hate this!" **Lucy whispered letting her tears run down her cheeks.

**" Can we survive with 15,000 jewels Lucy?"** Natsu asked before earning a glare from Lucy.

**" Your officially the person I HATE THE MOST! I want to hang myself!" **Lucy shouted and Natsu replied sarcastically, **" Same to you. Well go on, why don't you? It won't even budge me a BIT! Even if the world turns to coal and your the only person in the world left... I WOULD NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"**.

Both of them glared at each other with an intense gaze before coming to a direct and straight conclusion: They hate each other 'till no end.

.

.

.

.

.

*sighs*

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? Muhahaha! Next chapter and the chapters onwards would be fun to write and read! READ AND REVIEW! I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Misery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had vacation homeworks to do but here I present Chapter 6 of STYM! I hope you all enjoy reading this and continue to stick through the end of STYM, but rest assure the end is still a long way to go! I appreciate all the reviews...thank you my awesome readers, so REVIEW EVEN MORE! **

_**Disclaimer: Yadda...noo! I sadly don't own it...thank you!**_

* * *

Natsu gulped, Lucy shook in fear, Wendy was having a nervous breakdown while Gray fearlessly looked Jude in the eye. Jude pointed his gun at Gray while the other officers did the same.

Gray pointed his gun at Jude while his officers did the same; it was as if the countdown of World War 3 started.

" How dare you play with my honour and dignity?!How dare you do this to my daughter?!" Jude asked menacingly, but Gray replied calmly," Correction sir. Lucy was your daughter not more than 5 minutes ago, now she is a wife and protecting a newly-wedded couple is the job of a police officer. Please don't get in the way sir,".

Jude stood still, no matter what happened he would never disobey the laws of the Rune Council.

" Natsu, grab Lucy's hand...now!" Gray commanded and hesitantly Natsu interwined his sweaty fingers with Lucy's shaky fingers.

For some reason, when Natsu laced his fingers with hers she felt warmth spreading from her finger tips, she felt a bit relaxed and secured, but most importantly she felt protected.

_Odd...Father is pointing a gun at us...when I should be shaking in fear...the second Natsu grabbed my hand, I started feeling warm and fuzzy inside...odd,_ Lucy thought and suddenly, she felt the heat rush up her cheeks.

" What? Why am I blushing?! No no! Forget it!" she mumbled shaking her head.

" Let's go!" Gray ordered with his gun still pointed at Jude; Wendy, Natsu and Lucy started walking.

Jude stood still and watched Lucy walk away with her hand on Natsu's; Lucy didn't dare to look at her Father's face.

And as Gray led them towards the jeep, Lucy closed her eyes and whispered," I'm sorry, Father.".

The jeep came to a stop infront of an dazzling apartment building, the building was new and cool. Gray led the three up to the third floor and onto a beautiful new condo with a massive living room.

He opened the door and led them in and said," I had plans of marrying Lucy and staying here...but as of now, the both of your lovebirds would be staying here until you 2 get settled,".

Natsu and Lucy gasped and as Gray was going on about what plans he had for Lucy and Natsu, Lucy stepped on Natsu's foot with her high heels.

Natsu groaned in pain and started argueing with her by whispering only to get a hit on the head by Lucy's paintbrush that was on her jean's pocket. Natsu half strangled her when Lucy kicked him on the leg and they started argueing...again.

Wendy watched this, silently trying to keep her giggles quiet but everything stopped when Gray turned around and said," To be honest, I didn't want the both of you to get married but after seeing how much Natsu loved you...I became like him," and then he began another lecture of how much Natsu 'loved' Lucy but, the 2 lovebirds were engrossed in a another fight that started by Natsu trying to step on Lucy's foot, succeeding but earning a powerful blow on his ribs by Lucy.

Wendy only sighed as she watched her oni-chan and her new sister-in-law bickering like third graders; honestly were they really university students? But Gray suddenly came to Wendy and said something which made her grin widely, really widely.

" Well then," Gray started and the 2 lovebirds stopped fighting and looked at him," I'll drop Wendy back in Fairy Hills Natsu, no worries! And now!".

Both Wendy and Gray walked up to the door and said together," We wish you both a happy, married life!" and with that they closed the door.

* * *

Lucy threw her paintbrush in the floor before leaning against a pillar while letting her tears fall. Natsu looked at her with a sad look before running a hand through his pink hair.

" I must have hurt Dad so much!" Lucy whispered in between her sobs.

" H-hey! Look don't worry! I earn 10,000 jewels...and I'll do over-time and earn 5,000 more...Lucy, can we survive with 15,000 jewels?" Natsu asked while earning a glare from Lucy.

" Your taking this marriage so seriously...I can't stand the sight of you!" Lucy shouted and Natsu retorted back," Does it look to you that I'm having the time of my life?! I'm not living in paradise okay? Even if the world turns to coal and your the last person in there, I wouldn't even want to see your face!".

" Same to you, jerk! I feel like banging your head with a fry-pan to knock some sense to you! I want a divorce right now!" Lucy shouted and Natsu shot her a murderous look while she retorted with her intense gaze.

And with that they came to a direct conclusion: They hate each other 'till no end!

The day passed slowly without, thank God, no bickering as Natsu went out somewhere. Night fell and Natsu decided to sleep in the fluffy couch in the floor as there was only one room that Lucy was occupying.

He took out the scaly scarf his father gave him and started talking to it; it was his way of spending time.

" Dad...that Grim Reaper bastard left me and Blondie in this apartment...the way she argues, she could be an excellent debater...I'm living in pure misery," Natsu sighed holding the scarf in his hands until he heard a knock.

He looked around finding Lucy standing with her hands on her door wearing yellow shorts, yellow sleeveless tops and her yellow hair in ponytails.

_Dad...I regret saying this but Blondie looks really sweet,_ Natsu thought staring at Lucy who asked," What?".

" What what?" Natsu asked back while Lucy replied," Were you...talking to your scarf?".

" What idiot talks to their scarf?!" Lucy asked incrediously.

" What idiot wears all yellow?! You look just like an omellete Lucy! You know what? Paint your skin yellow too, you'll be the famous issue of the year!" Natsu retorted as Lucy's foot ached to kick.

" Stupid! Why couldn't I marry someone else?! Why did it have to be you?!" Lucy complained stomping her foot on the ground.

" Oi! Me too! At least I don't go about screaming I love you, I love you!" Natsu imitated Lucy's voice while Lucy yelled," You!".

" Look I don't even need to do that! All I have to do is wink at any girl and they'll be following me around!" Natsu announced proudly as Lucy replied," A pearl's necklace in a bat's neck...ha!(1)".

" Same to you!" Natsu added but suddenly he bended down face to face with Lucy who's face turned bright red.

" One more thing," he said and a grin escaped his lips as he finished," You have a sexy body figure!".

Lucy turned as scarlet as Erza's hair and shrieked," You pervert!" while Natsu hurriedly went back to his couch laughing hard.

It was no doubt that they hated each other but what if destiny did not let them off that eaily? What if, just what if, another cruel fate was awaiting them?

**-(Preview: _I Hate You Too, Sweety_)-**

**" AHH! You pathetic bastard! Don't enter my room like it's your own!" **Lucy shrieked kicking Natsu's knee as Natsu groaned in pain.

**" Ahahaha! Now who's the one talking!"** Natsu laughed crazily as he threw her bottle of black ink through the window.

**" Ha! Serves him right!"** Lucy smirked wickedly throwing all the trash from the trash can on Natsu's motorcycle.

**" Sweet revenge...payback!"** Natsu grinned widely as Lucy put her hands on her bike's handle only to find both of her hands filled with sticky, chewed gum.

* * *

**(1) A pearl's necklace in a bat's neck: This is a saying in my country...its a very effective way to insult someone. I am indicating how weird and odd a shiny pearl necklace would look in a bat's neck so, Lucy is basically calling Natsu a bat and how weird a pearl necklace would look like. Hope you understand!**

**Oh so, how was the chapter? Natsu and Lucy HATE each other till no end...*sighs*. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 : I Hate You Too, Sweety

**Hello everyone! I apolozige for the delay, I'm having exams and its a miracle that I can update! I hope you like this chapter but the next chapter would be serious and well, important stuffs would be revealed! READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer:...No. -_-**_

* * *

Lucy dipped herself in the cold but slightly warm water as she hummed a sweet song.

She was...happy, which she rarely was after seeing Natsu. Why was she happy? Ah, it was because she didn't see a certain pinkette's face in the morning...so she guessed he might've gone somewhere, at least she didn't have to see his face early in the morning.

And that wasn't the only reason she was happy, she was mainly happing because she had asked Erza and the girls to come over and...teach Natsu a lesson. She couldn't wait to see Natsu's face when he'd see all the girls, she smirked wickedly at the thought.

Then humming the song her mother used to sing for her, she wondered about her father.

" I wonder what he's doing now? I won't be surprised if he...disinherits me," she whispered and unknowingly tears ran down her cheeks.

" No, I cannot face him now. When I become a full-fledged artist, only then will I face him...I will keep my promise and protect my dream," she said, her eyes brimming with confidence. Then smiling to herself she began pouring the vanilla shampoo on her head.

After she finished her heavenly bath, she wrapped the towel on herself and walked into her room only to find Natsu spiking his hair with a comb in one hand infront of her dressing table.

Fortunately, Lucy's reflection was seen in the mirror and both of there eyes widened. The comb in Natsu's hand fell down and he turned to face Lucy who was staring at him wide-eyed.

Natsu couldn't help but blush slightly as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom; Lucy's face turned bright pink as well. Natsu couldn't help but wonder how...but just then something happened on his leg while he was in a daze.

" AHH! You pathetic bastard! Don't enter my room like it's yours!" Lucy shrieked kicking him on the knee as he gasped in pain.

" Oi! What was that for?!" Natsu shouted limping but before he knew it, he was already shoved outside by a angry Lucy as she closed the door shut.

Natsu found himself shoved outside but couldn't help but wonder about Lucy is a towel, he found himself blushing again as he walked towards the couch. On the other hand, Lucy stood in front of her bed, her cheeks bright pink.

" That pervert! Erza please hurry!" Lucy whined before fixing herself a T-shirt and shorts. She didn't have any classes as that day was Saturday not to mention she has about dozens of pictures and essays to do.

Suddenly, she heard the creaking noise of tape and opened her door to find Natsu taping the living room in a half-way with red tape and a pair of scissors in his mouth.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and in answer, Natsu said," The left side's yours and the right side's mine and in the middle is the deadly Bermuda Triangle, don't dare cross it!". Lucy grabbed her paper,s notes and quills with an ink bottle and made her way to her side and said," Just keep your promise,".

Natsu had no classes either so, he sat in the ground and started singing his favorite song, ' Going Crazy' in a pitchy, loud voice. Lucy gripped her feather quill tightly and tried to maintain her concentration on her essay about the art style of Leonardo da Vinci which Natsu was destroying.

To tick Lucy off even more, Natsu began banging the porcelain tiles as if he was playing drums, his toothy grin visible.

Unable to hold her anger off anymore, she turned around to glare at him so fast that her hand hit her ink bottle which was, thank God, closed and the bottle went rolling to Natsu who smirked evilly while picking it up.

Lucy gulped as she saw Natsu smirking at the ink botle, he was about to do something crazy.

" Na-natsu...give it back, please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes and right then, Natsu threw the bottle of ink through the window.

" Why you! I hate you!" Lucy shrieked and before Natsu could reply, the door bell rang and Lucy smiled mischeviously while Natsu gulped; now she was planning something totally evil.

Immediately as Lucy opened the door, Natsu's heart shattered.

Erza Scarlet stepped in front with the other girls following behing looking like delinquents about to beat Natsu up. What was even more scary was that a pipe was hanging on Erza's hand on her shoulder and her eyes gleamed devilishly as she said," Welcome to Hell, Natsu Dragneel,".

* * *

*Tick, tick, tick*, the clock ticked on while a certain pinkette was glaring murderously at the kitchen where all the girls were making lunch.

His tongue watered, oh the smell was so delicious. But the girls told him that they would not give him any food and would watch him starve and die. By now, the girls had retired to Lucy's room having a girls talk for a couple of minutes with Erza glaring at Natsu through the open door.

A devious plan was forming on Natsu's mind, he sneered; oh boy was the girls going to get it. He walked cautiously while eyeing Erza now and then saying, "I'm not gonna eat your damn food okay? I'm just going outside!".

Erza looked at Natsu keenly while he walked up to the main door but just at that minute, Erza was called by the girls and she missed seeing Natsu taking all of the girls shoes.

" How much are these 2 pairs?" a lady asked pointing at a pair of high heeled black boots and another pair of flipflops.

" 15,000 jewels!" Natsu replied grinning and took the money from the lady. Natsu smirked, he earned about 30,000 jewels ONLY by selling all of the girls shoes? What money would he get from selling clothes?

His eyes gleemed and he made his way to his apartment forgetting that the girls would murder him for selling their shoes. Natsu opened the door only to find Erza looking at him with her pipe in one hand, she was PISSED.

Natsu took a step backwards feeling the sweat cover his face; he mentally face-palmed at his stupidity.

But before Erza could knock some sense into him, Natsu found himself hitting the ground by a tomato.

He looked up to find a really ANGRY Lucy with a vein popping on her temples and then she started," You bastard! Can you get any stupider?! You should be run over by a truck!".

" Oi! Watch your mouth omellete! You freaking starved me! It's revenge!" Natsu retorted back; all of the girls went back and watched the fight commence with the red tape in between the 2.

" You threw my ink bottle and sold or threw or whatever to our shoes! Any other person would kill you for that!" Lucy shouted while Natsu retorted back,"Ahahaha! What about the time when you nearly broke my knee with your kick?! I should break your leg into pieces!".

Lucy sneered before replying," I would like to see you try that! I want a divorce right NOW!".

" A divorce? Ahaha, I hate to break it to you Ms. Sweety but we can't get a divorce in a year and thats a law, I even went to a lawyer!" Natsu grimaced while Lucy pointed an acussing finger at Natsu shouting," I have to tolerate you for a year?! I'll die!".

" Oi! What about me?! I have to tolerate your deaf-shouting for a year too! Your as ugly as a crow!" Natsu sneered pointing at Lucy who gasped before yelling," I am not a crow! You think your so hot? You look just like a cow!".

All the girls watched the fight continue, some of them giggling while Erza said," My my, its like watching a real husband-wife fight,".

" Yup, such a cute couple," the girls replied when Natsua nd Lucy turned around with there veins popping and yelled," WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!".

" Yes yes," the girls chorused.

* * *

" Hah! Serves him right!" Lucy smirked throwing the trash from the trash can on Natsu's motorcycle. She was going outside for grocery shopping as all the food at home was only packet food and the girls had left.

It was time for sweet revenge for selling all of the girls shoes. Natsu was on the balcony of the flat watching teh whole commotion with a odd grin.

" Ha...payback! Sweet revenge..." Natsu smirked as Lucy hopped onto her bike and put her hands on the handle only to find her hands filled with sticky-chewed gum.

Lucy gasped in disgust before looking at Natsu screaming, " I HATE YOU!".

" I hate you too, sweety!" Natsu waved at Lucy.

Lucy stomped her feets on the ground before taking a tissue and rubbing the gum off and glared at Natsu before starting her bike and spedding off.

" Argg! I hate that jerk!" Lucy cursed but before she could do the U-turns to the grocery, an old lady waved her hand in front of Lucy causing her to stop.

" Yes?" Lucy asked formally and the woman replied," Ah, you must be the newly-wedded couple no? Your husband is the pink-haired boy right?".

Lucy looked at the woman before replying," Y...yes,".

" Well, I have something important to tell you. Every time you go out, a group of girls enter your flat. I've noticed this because I hear alot of laughter on your flat and as I live on the next flat of yours I noticed. Please take care of your husband," the woman replied and bid a soft farewell leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

She gritted her teeths and turned her bike to the direction of their flat and sped off again.

Lucy growled inwardly standing in front of the flat; the sound of rock music echoed within the flat. " I am gonna murder him," Lucy said venomously and she opened the door to find a group of girls dancing with natsu fixing the sound box.

" Get out of here now!" Lucy shouted and the girls all flinched and got out of the flat leaving a very pissed Natsu.

" Oi! Why the heck did you do that?!" Natsu shouted nearly coming over to the red line.

" Maybe because my husband brings womens in the flat without his wife's permission!" she retorted back angrily with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

" Oh! So now you accept me as your husband?!" Natsu asked with a smug grin.

" Whether I like it or not, you are my husband for a year! I want to make a deal with you," Lucy said and Natsu hesitantly nodded.

" From tomorrow, neither of us is going to bring our friends, understand cow-brain?" Lucy asked sarcastically but Natsu didn't scream for calling him a cow-brain, he only bended down to be face to face with Lucy and said," Hmmmm...understood...but tell me something. Your arguing style...it changed...you seem more...wife-like now,".

Lucy gasped and Natsu put his hands on his ears waiting for an outburst but Lucy only left without saying anything. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and grinned before going back to his couch.

**-(Preview: _Worries and Pain_)-**

**" We have to pay our tuition fees tomorrow right?" **Lucy asked Erza and she nodded while Lucy frowned.

**" Father, I need money to pay for my tuition fees,"** Lucy said in a quiet voice.

**" Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have been kidnapped for all I knew!"** Natsu shouted in a not-his-usual voice causing Lucy to look at him wondering whether this was actually Natsu. Was he ever that worried about her?

**" Master, it is time to make a move no doubt?"** a man with silver hair asked a teenage boy with blonde hair; the blonde lad only smirked.

**" Certainly. To get you, Lucy Heartfilia...I would do anything,"** the blonde lad smirked.

* * *

**And so, end of chapter 7...HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! Suspense for the next chapter, leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Worries and Pain

**Yo! I'm sorry for updating so lately...I had exams and believe me, it was hectic! I hope this chapter is good and its a bit fast-paced so I apolozige for that. The next chapter would take some time and well it'd be light-hearted and merry...and you'll find out some new characters in this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer:...No_.**_

* * *

" Master, how long will you continue to stare at her picture?" a long silver haired man asked a blonde lad sitting in a big leather chair.

"Forever if I could," the lad simply replied holding the picture of a blonde lass with a bright smile; the girl had bright chocolate pupils."Master, we have new information for you," a short white haired girl with a blue flower on her head said.

" It seems that your er...senior Natsu Dragneel has had a court marriage with your...er...lover and they are living together," the girl replied and the blonde lad gritted his teeths before saying," Start the plan, now!".

Lucy leaned on one of the porcelein pillars with her head dropping on her arms; she was anxious. Erza walked up to her blonde friend and sat beside her squeezing her in the arm.

" Er...za, we have to pay our tuition fees tomorrow right?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice and Erza nodded.

Lucy stayed silent and Erza saw the glistening tears on her eyes begging to pour freely but she refused to be seen so weak; with one hand wiping her eye, Lucy stood up and smiled weakly at Erza before whispering," I think...I might talk to my father,".

Erza nodded but before Lucy could walk away, Erza grabbed her hand by the wrist and said," Lucy...I don't know if you have noticed but Natsu is worried about you. You haven't been eating properly and you guys are not arguing like you used to...I know its because of all the matters dealing with you and your father but, I think Natsu deserves to know this. As much as you or we deny it, Natsu is your husband...he should at least know something on this matter Lucy...".

Lucy blinked twice and to Erza's greatest surprise, a very faint blush spread across her cheeks as she stammered," Na-natsu is...worried about me?".

Erza nodded and smacked Lucy on the head before stalking off to find a certain blue haired boy with a mysterious tatoo over his right eye.

Lucy wrapped her shawl more rightly around her neck and whispered," That's...sweet of him," before walking away to find the phone box not noticing a silver haired girl with a blue flower watching her.

* * *

Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed for the tenth time that day, he was worried and anxious. He and Lucy haven't been arguing for about a couple of days and that worried him; Lucy wasn't eating properly and that was worrying him like crazy.

He so badly wanted to know what was wrong with her and strangely, he wanted Lucy to confide all her troubles to him.

He thought back to the moments Lucy was acting oddly, looking for any clue as to why she was depressed; finding none he smacked himself in the forehead but a sudden voice startled him by saying," Natsu Dragneel...detention for a week oh and, meet me after lunch,".

He looked around and mentally electrocutted himself at his stupidity; he was in his class and he shouldn't be sighing and smacking himself like an idiot.

Gray and Loke, who were sitting behind him, only smirked realizing these symptoms before saying," He's definitely in love".

With shaky fingers, Lucy tapped the numbers and held the phone close to her ear waiting to hear Jude's voice on the other side. " Father," she whispered when she felt the other side picking up.

Jude didn't respond and kept silent while Lucy went on in a slow voice,"Father... tomorrow is the last day to give my tuition fees. I...need 50,000 jewels by tomorrow...I was wondering if you...could...".

" I don't know what you're talking about," Jude stated in a calm voice and Lucy felt her world breaking apart.

" It is not my concern anymore about your well-being...ask your husband to help you," Jude said before turning his phone off leaving Lucy frozen in the spot; she slowly put the phone back on the box and put her hands on her eyes before letting her tears fall freely.

She didn't know how long she cried before wiping her eyes and going back to class; she fake smiled but her friends knew better...she was breaking inside.

The hip-hop music blasted her ears as Lucy stepped inside the Lumen Etoile bar; she needed something to get her mind away from her father. She sat down on one of the stools and asked one of the barmaids to give her ' something which burns' as she described and kept her head low until her respective drink was served before her.

She took a sip and immediately wanted to spat it back out; it did burn and was a strong alcohol.

As she drained her glass and asked for a re-fill, her eyes became dizzy and she failed to notice a silver-haired girl sit beside her with a blue flower on her head.

" You seem to have a tough day," the girl said while Lucy took a sip of her second re-fill; Lucy nodded before saying," No money to pay my tuition fees".

She asked for more re-fills and slowly she began telling the stranger everything that had happened in her life from when she met Natsu up 'till now; alcohol was the cause of her drunken behaviour.

Time passed by and ten o'clock struck while Lucy gulped her fifth re-fill not bothering to notice the small smirk the girl had after knowing everything.

Master will be very pleased after hearing this, the girl thought inwardly. Lucy fell on her shoulder half-unconcious not bothering to think what might happen if Natsu came home and saw no sign of her.

* * *

" I'm home!" Natsu shouted opening the door but the only response he got was dead silence.

" Lucy?" Natsu asked walking into her room but the room looked neat and clean as if no one had been their. Dreadful thoughts started to fill his mind as he checked his watch; ten o'clock night and she still wasn't home...what if something happened to her?

In a fluid motion, Natsu ran back downstairs and grabbed his keys and sat on his motorcycle and sped away as fast as he could; he had to reach her...or else, Hell might just freeze over.

_I have no further use of you, Lucy-sama._

Lucy shot her eyes open to find herself in one of the stone pavements of a dark alley; the dizziness was gone from her head.

" How did I get here?" Lucy questioned herself when the memories of her being drunk and telling her entire life story to a stranger with silver hair invaded her mind; she smacked her head.

" What was I thinking? Getting drunk and telling my entire life story to a complete stran...ger...?" Lucy stopped when the line, ' I have no further use of you, Lucy-sama' shot through her head...it couldn't be...?!

" It's her!" Lucy exclaimed but suddenly she heard loud footsteps behind her and turned her head around. Natsu stood before her with sweat trickling down his forehead and his breaths short and heavy; it looked as if he ran a 10-mile marathon.

Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu grabbed her hand, pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Lucy was too shocked to protest, this seemed so unlike Natsu!

And all of a sudden, he removed his hands and grabbed her hand before pulling her in the direction of his motorcycle that was parked a few feets away from them.

" Hop on," was the only thing he said before spedding away towards their house while Lucy hugged him tightly letting her tears fall freely.

"What happened?" Natsu asked after they had settled in the brown sofa.

Lucy remained silent.

" You could've been kidnapped for all I knew!" Natsu shouted while Lucy bit her lower lip; he had a point.

" Lucy," Natsu began by kneeling in front of her and cupping both of her cheeks with his hands," You can tell me anything 'kay? If your down, it makes me sad. Whatever your problems are, you can tell me and we can solve it together. You don't have to bear the burden yourself...you can trust me,".

Lucy looked utterly speechless at the simple yet heart-warming speech Natsu gave and unknowingly she told him all of the troubles she had cramped up in her heart one by one.

By the time Lucy had finished, Natsu was sitting cross-legged in the floor with a serious expression. " How much money do you need?" he asked quietly.

"Altogether, I need 200,000 jewels but by tomorrow I need to give 50,000 jewels or else they won't allow me to sit for my final exams..." Lucy replied wiping her eyes.

Natsu looked at the ground for a while before saying," I'll get you 50,000 jewels by tomorrow and no questions! And now!".

Lucy looked at him with a puzzled expression," Huh?" was the only thing she could ask while Natsu flashed his ever-so-famous grin and walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the clanking of pots and pans as it hit the porcelein tiles echoed followed by a," Uaaah! Not that too!" by Natsu was heard while Lucy sighed.

She walked to the kitchen to find pots and pans lying here and there and a nearly squashed Natsu with a sack of flour on his face as he strangled to get up. Lucy picked up the sack of flour from his face and immediately began laughing badly; how hideous Natsu looked with the flour all over his face and his clothes.

Natsu's jaw dropped and immediately he would've retorted back something but he stopped all together watching Lucy laugh heartily; she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

The sound of her sweet laughter echoed in his ears and his cheeks turned the shade of light pink as he rubbed the back of his neck laughing slightly.

After Lucy had recovered, she looked at Natsu and with an amused smile tugging the corners of her lips asked," Were you trying to cook me something?".

Natsu averted his eyes and hesitantly nodded but all of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and Lucy's soft voice whispering, "Thanks...pinky,".

Natsu's mouth opened slightly but finding no words to say, he closed his mouth while his head filled with one certain question:

_Is it just me or did my heart just skip a beat now?_

**-(Preview: _Friends_)-**

**" Lucy! You have a fever!" **Natsu shouted while Lucy looked at him sadly.

**" Natsu...just what the HELL is this?"** Lucy asked pointing at the bowl of purple liquid that Natsu claimed to be his bestest soup ever.

**" Lucy! I BORROWED these from Porlyushka-san, the lady from the next door!"** Natsu shouted showing her a poor daisy that looked as if it was squashed; Lucy sighed and replied,** " More like you STOLE it,"**.

**" Hows things going with dear Lucy?"** Gray smirked while Natsu looked at him with a oblivious look.

* * *

**How was it people?! Leave a review please and tell me all about it! ^_^ Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Friends

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be updating before New Years! Firstly, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I read each and every single one of the reviews and I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter. This chapter, hopefully, would satisfy everyone! See I originally didn't want to include Grim Reaper Gray here but after updating and reading the reviews, one of my readers said something about Gray and I was like,"What the hell? I included him in the preview?!" and now...I ended up including tons and tons of characters! Anyways, I hope you all love this chapter and Review!**

_**Disclaimer: Noooo.**_

* * *

Lucy cracked her chocolate pupils open with a groan; her forehead was burning and all of her joints ached badly along with her terrible headache. She shivered slightly wrapping herself in the blanket more securely and turned to her side; her eyelids were half-closed and her vision was hazy.

All of a sudden, she felt her body starting to warm and felt quite content; her blurry eyes could make out a blur of pink but she dismissed the thought.

But all of a sudden, when realization hit her like piercing needles, she screamed bloody murder and kicked whatever was on her bed.

The 'thing' fell in the floor with a loud thud and revealed itself to be Natsu Dragneel rubbing his head while growling," For goodness sake Lucy, it's only six in the morning...why do you have to scream so suddenly?".

Lucy looked as if Natsu was a zombie and would have kicked Natsu out of her room had a loud, "Who the hell screamed like that in the freaking morning? This is why I HATE HUMANS! I'M CUTTING ALL TIES WITH YOU LOT!" from the next building doctor not cutted her.

Both Natsu and Lucy gulped; they all knew too well that the lady doctor, Madam Porlyushka was as scary as Baba Yaga, the Witch from Spirited Away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy whispered furiously putting her hand on her forehead.

"Duh, sleeping!" Natsu whispered casually and Lucy nearly face-palmed.

But before any of them could say anything, a loud pitched waves crashing against the shore sound hit them causing them to think a tsunami was hitting Magnolia.

They went out of the room to the living room only to find the door opening with a loud "BAM!" and Erza standing in front wearing colorful shorts and Hawaiin-coloured tops along with all the girls and Natsu's friends(all wearing colorful shorts and tops with sunglasses) announcing, " It's HOLIDAY TIME!".

At the sight, Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor while Lucy banged her already-pounding head in the wall muttering," Oh why?!"

* * *

**Some minutes later...**

"What the HELL are you all doing HERE?!" Natsu asked and immediately Erza replied," Mind your words Dragneel, today is the 'Fun Day' of Fiore so, all of us including your friends Dragneel, Loke, Elfman and the others are bunking here!".

Lucy looked at all of them sighing but happy in the inside while Natsu asked," Is there even a day named Fun Day?" to which Erza glared at him.

"I just hope Bixlow and the other boys make it soon," Lisanna replied with an optimistic smile while Lucy smiled fondly.

"How's Aries?" Lucy asked Loke while he replied," She's doing well...she might come here as well,".

While the others started talking Natsu remained seated on the floor and few minutes after he said," Wait! Lucy you know them?!". Lucy turned her head towards Natsu and stuck her tongue out replying," Duh! Erza and the girls knows them, so why shouldn't I?" .

" Hold on a sec...LUCY, YOU HAVE A FEVER!" Natsu screamed while everyone shit their ears with their hands; Lucy nodded sadly.

In a fluid motion, Lucy found herself in a beach divan, a huge colorful umbrella on top of her, a huge fan in front of her, and a tray of at least 20 different juices with ice cubes in it; Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight.

Erza, Natsu and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor; where the hell did these sudden out-of-place luxuries come from?

"AH! This magnificent perfume...vanilla! And strawberry! Enchantee!" a silky voice said which caused Erza to flinch; it couldn't be...

" My darling ERZA!" the same silky voice shouted in a think French accent and the main door opened to reveal a short, ugly blonde-haired man followed by a long raven-haired boy, a golden-haired lad and a young blonde-haired boy; everyone gasped as they saw the fearless Erza shaking with fear.

" Ichiya!" Erza finally said and found herself being kissed in the hand by the three boys that were followed by Ichiya; Erza's jaw dropped.

" As expected of Ichiya-san s girlfriend...drop-dead gorgeous!" the golden-lad commented with a wink when Levy cried out, "WHEN DID YOU DITCH JELLAL, ERZA?!"

Lucy found herself being massaged in the temples by the raven-haired lad who had a slight blush across his dark complexion while saying, "It's not that I like you or anything...I m just helping you," ; Lucy got puzzled.

" Ah, delicate Miss McGarden, it is my pleasure to meet you!" the youngest blonde-haired lad said taking Levy's hand who only sweat-dropped.

The boys looked at the drama in front of them; who the hell were these bastards and what the hell did they think they were doing?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsu yelled which was followed by many other voices and they looked up to see Gajeel Redfox, Bixlow, Alzack Koneru and Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar the owner of Firey Blaze coming in through the door.

" Gajeel!" Levy whispered with a smile while Lisanna grinned at Bixlow and Mirajane looked at Laxus with a delicate expression; they were certainly happy to see them.

"Laxus-sensei?" Lucy uttered in a shocked voice which caused everyone to look at her puzzled; she laughed half-heartily and confessed, "He is one of my teachers at Fairy University".

"Gajeel!" Natsu said while Gajeel grinned at him; he was one of Natsu's buddies in their university.

"Who we are?" Ichiya asked and the three young lads took a so-called formation with the raven-haired lad having his hand on his temples, the golden lad's index and middle finger together and the youngest blonde saluting and said, "The Trimens!".

" Ren Akatsuki of the Hollow Night!" the dark-skinned boy said.

" Hibiki Laytis of the Hundred Night!" the golden lad smirked.

" Eve Term of the Holy Night!" the youngest blonde said and Ichiya stood in front of them with his hands on his hips saying, "Ichiya Kotobuki the One Night!"...everyone stared at them.

Erza sighed and waved her hand saying, "Whatever," and everyone resumed their own activities while Lucy uncomfortably grabbed a magazine out of nowhere and began sipping her guava juice while reading the magazine; the Trimens and Ichiya looked flabbergasted.

* * *

**An hour or two later...**

" ERZA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed while Erza simply replied, " You can say that AFTER you have done the job," .

What had happened was, Erza and the girls(except Lucy) cooked breakfast but unfortunately Natsu and Gajeel sent the dishes flying because of a fight that ensured between them so Erza ordered, no, commanded them to make breakfast for EVERYONE; Gajeel and Natsu swore to murder Erza.

" Oh yeah! Get me some...Booze," Cana said before collapsing while everyone shook their heads in misery.

" This is such a pain!" Natsu groaned rubbing the back of his neck while walking towards the kitchen.

" YOU'RE a bigger pain! Quit complaining fire-freak!" Gajeel growled in response and the both of them glared at each other until they noticed the smoke coming from the chimney of Madam Porlyushka's house; the delicious smell consumed their nostrils and they grinned savagely at each other.

" I think...I've found a very convenient way of cooking breakfast," Natsu said with his and Gajeel s eyes gleaming devilishly; Gajeel added his signature "Giheehee!".

" I'm in if it involves stealing," Erza announced putting her hands on her hips while some shrieked, "What?!" , "As expected of Erza!" and, "Strawberry! Men!"

" Um...can I ask a question? Why the hell are you guys dragging ME to STEAL?!" Lucy shouted frantically while being dragged by Lisanna and Bisca trailing behind a fully-covered-in-black Natsu, Gajeel and Erza in an underground tunnel.

" Sorry Lucy but it's Erza's orders!" Levy whispered in an apologetic manner.

" By the way, wasn t Hibiki the one my dad...?" Lucy trailed off while Erza replied,"Yes but apparently Jude-san hadn't talked to his father about it before he asked so they don t know. I've heard that Hibiki's father had cut all ties with Jude-san for some business reason so Hibiki's not surprised to see you," ; apparently the Trimens and Ichiya decided to stay in the flat for some 'privacy' .

" So Hibiki never knew that my father planned a marriage between us?" Lucy asked; it would make her feel quite uncomfortable if Hibiki knew.

" Nope, he doesn't have a slightest idea...HERE WE ARE!" Erza boomed and a blissful white light blinded them all.

" Um...Erza? Was being locked up in a cage, a part of your plan...too?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping while everyone gulped seeing the huge bowl of purple liquid being heated in front of them.

What had happened was this, a light engulfed them and they saw a huge room with a bowl in the middle being heated and found all of them being stuffed inside a wooden cage followed by a witch's laughter.

" Er...no, Lucy," Erza replied unfazed while everyone looked at her incredulously.

" F-frau Pfefferkuchenhaus!" Levy and Bisca gasped together.

" What?!" everyone asked but Lucy replied,"The witch from Hansel and Gretel! We are going to be the food of Porlyushka-san! NO!" .

* * *

Lucy woke up to find herself in the divan with the magazine on her stomach with her umbrella over her head; the others seemed to be gossiping the daily stuffs while a sizzling smell of chicken erupted from the kitchen.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows but, then released a sigh of relief saying, " Thank God it was a dream," .

" Lucy!" Natsu's scream interrupted her bliss and she was dragged on to the table and in front of her was a bowl of purple liquid waiting. The girls and the guys gathered around her with expectant looks followed by a overly-eager-to-know Natsu in front of her; she felt the sweat on her face.

" Oi Lucy, if you manage to eat that, I'll give you a killer mark in all of your tests!" Laxus said from another divan in the living room; Ichiya and the Trimens had somehow disappeared to La La Land watching the famous movie, Titanic in the LCD TV.

" What the HELL is this?!" Lucy managed to say after examining it for full ten minutes.

" That's it? That's the only thing you manage to say after ten freaking minutes?!" Natsu asked jaw-dropping but then something very 'unordinary' happened.

The main door burst open and a line of men in black suits, ties and black sunglasses appeared and stood in a straight line in both sides of the door allowing a certain blue-haired lad with a certain red-tattoo over his right eye, to walk in.

" Hello Erza," the lad said with a smile while Erza replied," Hey Jellal" .

**And hour later...**

" I don't like the guy", Gajeel said giving a glare at the direction of Jellal who was chatting with the girls, the Trimens and Ichiya and some of the other guys. "Where is Salamander?!" Gajeel asked himself; he was the only one not occupied with anything.

Suddenly the door had opened again (seriously, was there anything left of the poor door anymore?) to reveal a young man with dark-blue hair and a woman with curly blue hair walking into the flat; "What? So now we have movie stars coming here?" Cana asked in a drunken voice.

" Grim Reaper Gray!" Lucy said out loud in a shocked voice while Loke, Elfman, Bixlow and Alzack whispered, " Juvia-sensei!".

Gray stepped in front smirking before replying," Thank you for the nickname Lucy. This is my fiance , Juvia Loxar but I'm sure every one of you all know her," .

Juvia smiled warmly while Loke, Elfman, Bixlow and Alzack cowered in fear; in a sing-song voice she said," If you boys don't behave...I might really have to give you four spankings like last time!" .

The girls gulped; they knew all too well what Juvia-sensei was capable of.

The door, yet again, opened to reveal a icy-blue haired lad that looked like he had run in a 500-metre sprint; it was Lyon Bastine, Juvia's older brother and Gray's enemy.

" Gray," Lyon whispered venomously while Gray shot back an equally devious grin whispering," Lyon!" .

Then suddenly their shirts flew in the air and profanities rang in the air with a thunder from the sound box as it blasted with songs and Lucy was the only one left mourning for her beautiful flat that had turned into a bizarre jungle along with Natsu screaming," MY HOUSE!" when he entered through the poor door that was barely hanging onto the hinge; yup, they had bizarre friends!

* * *

" Hey Lucy, here." Natsu said handing Lucy a receipt after Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ichiya and the Trimens and Jellal left.

It was about 11 o clock at night and the girls and the boys had insisted on a 'friend's bunk' as they called it so they were making their beds in the floor of the gigantic living room forcing Natsu and Lucy to share Lucy's bed by locking them in the room.

Currently Lucy was sitting in the bed while Natsu was sitting in the cold floor as ordered by Lucy; she read the receipt and in a shocked voice said, "Y-you...paid for my tuition fees?" .

Natsu grinned before replying," I promised you didn't I? It wasn't that hard...I took it from my savings...I still have some left!" .

Tears filled Lucy's eyes while she wiped them with the back of her hand whispering," Thank you...thank you so much Natsu!".

" Hey hey...don't cry. Save the tears for when you beat everyone and get a killer mark... 'kay?" Natsu said patting Lucy's head while she smiled and replied, "You know...just this once, I'll allow you to sleep in my bed. Friends?" to which Natsu grinned and shot back," Friends!" .

But Lucy might have given it a second thought if she knew the compromising and cheesy position the both of them were in, the next morning when Erza opened the door.

Clicking's of cameras and a loud "BAM!" was heard early in the next morning from which we can deduce Natsu's face getting to know Lucy's leg a little better!

**-(Preview: _Falling_)-**

**" Natsu, can you come shopping with me?"** Lucy asked with a sunny smile that caused Natsu to tumble over the couch; oh hell!

He watched Lucy twirling around and around the boutiques with glee etched on her face; why was it so hard to look away from her face?

**" I don't know what's wrong with me! I just can't seem to...why do I always think about her?! Everyone waking minute of life, her face, her smile everything keeps revolving in my head!"** Natsu said on the phone to Loke while pulling his hair.

**" Natsu...I'll tell you the reason in seven simple words. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA,"** Loke replied in a smooth voice and Natsu nearly dropped the phone in shock.

* * *

**So, I'm happy to have been able to give a chapter before New Years. How was it? I just hope it wasn't very packed and well...I did include many MANY people to make it more funny! Anyways I think the preview is very exciting(to me it is!) so please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
